Sand and Water
by Gotta-chan
Summary: GaaraXOC  What happens when one day Gaara stumbles upon a girl who fell from the sky?
1. Prologue: Enter Yukiko

Prologue: Enter Yukiko

"Talking"

'_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

The sound of sandaled feet was heard along the deserted cobble streets of ancient Rome. A young girl around the age of seventeen raced along the empty alleyways and other streets to escape what danger had ruined her life. Her left hand was cut and bandaged but the blood still seemed to drip through and the sound of her harsh breaths were carried away with the wind.

Yukiko raced along the pillars and ruins of buildings that stretched before her. Her long, spiky silver hair was fastened in a loose bun to keep from getting in her face, and her robes were a little worse for wear. She ran without looking back, and soon she had passed the town's borders.

Her heart gave a cry of joy as she reached the forest, but her poor heart dropped to the ground as she saw the figure of a man before her.

"So filth, you thought you could escape me did you?" The man tilted his head to the side, showing off his features. His pastel blonde hair hung low around his ankles and a tight white set of robes adorned his tall thin frame.

Yukiko's breath caught in her throat out of fear, and she shuddered. "Asleif." She managed to choke out.

Asleif only chuckled before stepping forward. Yukiko took a step back.

"Look here monster, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it doesn't matter to me, either way you die." His words came out smoothly as if he didn't mind taking life from others.

"You're the one who should be called a monster, I trusted you, you were supposed to be my friend." Tears had begun to well up in Yukiko's eyes.

In seconds Asleif's hand was around Yukiko's neck. "I was never and will never be a friend to a monster." He squeezed a bit harder, and a flurry of feathers surrounded the area. Yukiko clenched her teeth as she felt wings spring from their place in her back. She caught a glimpse of silver and turquoise out of the corner of her eyes.

Yukiko, was trembling now, but it was out of anger. Her eyes narrowed. '_That bastard will pay, no one and I mean no one hurts me enough to make my wings appear.'_ She looked at Asleif and growled before reaching out her own hand and punching him hard enough in the face to knock him to the ground and gain her freedom. She stepped back a couple feet as he got back up, white wings spread out behind him and he sneered.

"So you think your brave enough to face me monster."

Yukiko didn't give him time to hear her answer, she took off into the sky ignoring the shout of Asleif as he followed after her. _'I got to shake him off my trail somehow.'_ She looked around at her surroundings and growled again, there was nothing. She was knocked out of her train of thought as Asleif rammed into her causing her to crash into a tree below.

She kneeled over and coughed up some blood, before standing again. Asleif walked over to her smoothly and he smirked.

"Hurts doesn't, even though a monster like you should feel so much more." He lifted his hand and backhanded Yukiko hard across her right cheek

Yukiko spit the blood at his feet. She then looked at him with hate filled eyes.

"You'll pay for this Asleif, for those who betray their friends are nothing more than monsters themselves."

He growled out before ramming his fist into Yukiko's jaw. She looked up at him and smirked.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you smirking, you impudent little…" His sentence cut off when he noticed the sudden brightness around the area.

He snapped his head up to look at the glow of the full moon. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

Yukiko chuckled darkly as her body changed. Her teeth grew into fangs, her hair turned just black, and her nails turned into claws. A silver cross appeared on her forehead and the sound of rushing water could be heard around the two. She looked up at Asleif and smiled.

"**Your betrayal shall not go unpunished."** She lunged forward towards Asleif, who fly off into the sky. She followed after him as a break-neck speed.

Asleif shivered and reached in his robes pulling out a white and blue glove. He held it out as Yukiko sped closer. "Golden Spirit!" He yelled. A white light emitted from his palm and hit Yukiko dead on. She was flung down to the ground, but quickly got back up.

She held out her hand and held it out with her other hand. "**Water's Rage!"** The sound of rushing water grew stronger as a deep blue stream of it swirled around her hand. It then shot forward like a whip and wrapped around one of Asleif's wings, tightening.

Asleif gave out a yelp of pain before pulling out a feather, and clutching it in his palm. "Fierce Golden Shadow!!" The feather multiplied and shot out like tiny daggers towards Yukiko.

She growled as they made tiny cuts along her arms, neck, and legs. They cuts started to hiss as they began to burn.

**"Dammit!"** She rushed forward and began to punch Asleif. He dodged ad few, but then she delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw and he slammed downward.

**"Whirlwind Dance!" **The water began to twist around Asleif's form and Asleif screamed as the water began to twist faster causing little spikes to shoot out. He screamed again as they dung into his flesh, his vision began to blur from the pain but his eyes widened as he saw Yukiko Coming down with her fist glowing deep blue.

**"Arrrraggggh!"** She shouted as her fist connected with a sickening crack. Asleif flew back ramming into the wall of rock, rendering him unconscious.

Yukiko stepped under the shade of the trees and her form shifted back into what it originally was. She looked over at Asleif and her eyes widened. _'Pity, sadness, anger, rage!, Damn why do I fell this towards him.' _She took one look before getting disgusted with herself and she once again took off into the night's sky, flying as fast as she could from what she didn't want to see.

She didn't want to see the blood that had stained her hands. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she fell from the night's sky. She landed with a soft thud a golden colored grains of sand, and as her vision began to swim she saw a three different colors, black, red, and, yellow, before the darkness of her pain caught up to her.


	2. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Dream Talk

**Yukiko's Dreamscape**

"Yukiko, you nothing but a monster." A voice spoke out through the blackness of the dream.

"Shut up." Yukiko clutched her head shaking it. This dream had been going on for the longest time and it was starting to get to her.

"Why should I, you hurt me and you liked it. You're nothing but a demon!" Asleif's broken form appeared through the blackness, and Yukiko shut her eyes. "Look demon, upon what you have done."

"No, I'm not a monster, Asleif is the demon, I trusted him, he betrayed me."

"No, he never trusted you because you ARE a demon." Yukiko's other form appeared and faced her. "You're just running away from what you know is true."

"Stop, please stop. I'm not a demon, I'm not." Angry tears began to fall from Yukiko's face and she curled up in a ball.

"Filth." Asleif appeared before her.

"Demon." Her other self appeared beside him. They began to repeat those hateful words over and over and Yukiko curled up tighter.

"NO!, I'M NOT A DEMON!"

**Real world**

Temari had walked quietly down the halls of the hospital. It had been a week since they had stumbled upon a girl who had fallen from god knows where. She was badly wounded and a couple of her bones were broken, not to mention, her there was a deep gash on her left hand. They had immediately placed her under severe care, and she hadn't woken up as of yet, and Temari was starting to get worried.

It wasn't as it she cared for the girl, it's just she had never seen someone so wounded before, even during battle, these kind of wounds were unlike any she had ever seen, and she was planning on asking the strange girl about them when she woke up.

She walked on to the end of the hall, and softly opened the door. She sighed when she saw that the girl was still asleep. She walked over to the bed and checked her vital signs. The girl was still alive and she was still breathing, but her heart-beat was too fast and there was a thin sheet of sweat on the girl's body.

She was beginning to walk away from the girl, when a small sound reached her ears. She looked down at the only other occupant of the room. The girl's face was scrunched up in pain and small whimpers began to make themselves known as the girl began to trash about. Temari reached out her hand and kept the girl in place, the girl only tired harder to get away but it was all useless. Temari had pinned her to the bed with a couple of kunai and was now trying to calm the girl down.

The girl started to say small words that were somewhat mumbles but Temari make out a couple words.

"No……demon…..Asleif."

Temari stared down at the girl like she was crazy. _'Did she just say something about a demon, and who's Asleif?'_

All of a sudden the girl shot up out of her place on the bed, ripping her clothes thanks to the kunai Temari had held her down with, and screamed. "NO! I'M NOT A DEMON!" She then latched onto the nearest thing she could which happened to be Temari and cried.

Temari stood there with wide eyes. _'What was that all about?'_ She looked down at the girl who was still crying buckets and seemed to have a death-grip on her shirt and sighed before wrapping her arms around the poor girl.

"Shhh, it's ok, don't cry. You're safe now, there's nothing to worry about. Now would you mind telling me your name."

The girl tensed before she looked up, Temari gasped. The girl's eyes, we're the one of the most beautiful ones she'd ever seen. They were deep purple with silver lininig around the iris and pupil. "Yukiko." The voice was so soft Temari almost missed the name.

"Well, Yukiko, you took a nasty little fall, luckily my brothers and I were there when it happened so your bad injuries are already taken care of, though I might add what did you do to get those in the first place?"

Yukiko tensed again and she looked away from Temari. "I don't want to talk about it." She then let go of Temari who in return let go of her. "Can I leave now?"

Temari scowled. "I'm afraid you can't since you we're rescued by the Kazekage, you are to report directly to him and answer any question he feels required to ask, standard procedure of Suna."

Yukiko's face hardened. "And what if I don't want to answer any questions?"

"Then you will be faced with insubordination and be punished severely, maybe even death." Temari spoke the last word slowly making sure to let it sink in.

Yukiko tensed for the third time that day. "Very well then, take me to this Kazekage."

(Yes another chapter out!!! Next Chapter: Interview with the Sand Demon. Please R&R, I really do need other people's opinion's on this story. Thanx and be reading you. Heheh .)


	3. Interview with a Sand Demon

Chapter 2: Interview with a Sand Demon

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Dream Talk

Temari smirked as she led Yukiko (who was tying her hair up in a bun, with a frown on her face) down the small hallway that led to the Kazekage's office. She was going to get the answers she need and she was sure Gaara would help her get them.

They stopped outside the door and Temari knocked.

"Come in." Gaara's voice was commanding, but Temari was used to it so she just thought of it as his normal tone.

She turned the pushed opened the door to the office and looked at Gaara.

"I think you have some question, do you not?" Temari pointed to Yukiko who was standing by the door.

"Hn." Temari mentally growled, she was going to kill the Uchiha for getting that annoying one word sentence into her brother's head. "You, get your ass in here and sit."

Yukiko raised an eyebrow but none the less came in sat down in front of the Kazekage. "What is it you want to ask me." Her voice was slightly annoyed and she looked down at her hands not even acknowledging the person before her.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and smirked for a quick second before his face became one again dead serious.

"How did you get your injuries, what exactly were you doing?" His voice was it's normal monotone but his body language showed he was clearly interested.

Yukiko's face went pale and her hand that she had been studying was clenched into a fist. "Now, why should I tell you that?"

Over in the corner of the room, Temari growled. "You'll be wise to answer the question girl, do you know who you're talking to?"

Yukiko glanced over at Temari before narrowing her eyes. "The Kazekage." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Temari was literally steaming. _'This girl is asking for a death wish!'_ Her eyebrows twitched a bit and her hands shook from their balled up positions.

Gaara smirked again, and then looked back at the girl before him. She didn't seem wall that special to him, but he did want to know how she just happened to fall straight from the sky with injuries far more fatal than normal ones. But, she was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined.

"Like, Temari said it would be wise to answer the question, if you refuse you'll be punished."

Yukiko looked to the other side of the room, the empty side, she mumbled something under her breath and Gaara's inexistent eyebrow would have twitched but he masked his anger along with the rest of his emotions.

Temari on the other hand had just about had enough of this girl. "What was that you impudent little…." Temari's words were cut off by the small grumbling noise coming from Yukiko. _'Is she seriously growling?'_

Many thoughts flickered through Yukiko's mind at Temari's words, they reminded her so much of Asleif's words.

"_Why are you smirking, you impudent little…"_

Tears began to well up in her eyes and her anger began to bubble. She let loose and small angry growl.

**"I guess you want to punish me don't you? Do you want to finish your sentence?"**

Temari's mouth hung open in shock. This wasn't the same girl that had been back talking her a minute ago, no, this was an entirely different person, or so Temari hoped was an entirely different person. Temari backed up a little more into her corner.

**"What have I ever done, to any of you, nothing, and yet you look at me with hatred. I'm either running and fighting back or I'm dead!" **She looked up and the tears fell freely from her eyes onto the stone floor.

"It's not fair, why should I be punished." She fell to the floor and started crying harder. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!" She shouted, and deep blue strands of energy, no water, started to swirl around her small crying form. They looked a lot like three tails as they finally took form. They lashed around the room, knocking around papers and scrolls and other things, before they stopped and hovered over Yukiko. (!) She crouched down as the all to familiar pain came as her wings spread out.

Yukiko put her face in her hands. "I'm a demon, nothing but a monster, why should I walk the earth causing everyone grief. Please just kill me." She cried harder and the 'tails' behind her began to sway furiously.

**Yukiko Mindscape**

Yukiko stood on the edge of the beach in her mind. The cool water rushed around her feet and she let her fallen tears be drifted away with the waves.

_**'You wish for yourself to die, small one?!'**_

_'What good can come out of me being alive?'_

_**'Well for one, I'll still be alive, and for another, well I'm sure there is someone else out there that can share your pain, you shouldn't have to face this all by yourself small one!'**_

_'Stop, just stop ok, there's no one like me, I'm a monster. Look what Asleif, why would he care for a monster like me, no one would and no one ever will.'_

_**'I'm so sorry little one, you bear so much pain in your heart.'**_

A giant horn surfaced from the ocean, followed by two pairs of silver eyes. (!)

Yukiko ran into the ocean and club to horn with all of her might, she laid her head against the forehead before her and whimpered.

**In the real world**

Yukiko curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. _'I don't want to see their faces. I don't want to see the hatred.'_

Gaara who had been watching the whole thing, thought his jaw was about to fall off. He was literally beyond shocked. The girl before him was the Jinchuuriki for the three tailed beast, and to top it off seemed to have wings as well, that wasn't at all what he expected from the mysterious girl that he had rescued the day before.

He quickly replaced his expressionless mask and walked over to the small crying girl. The tails formed a wall of water that locked around her. Gaara aighed and lifted his hands. His sand jabbed into the wall trying to widen it.

Gaara winced, getting through her barrier wasn't going to be easy. He pushed in more and bit his lip to keep from growling out as he slowly pried open the wall of water, to reveal the crying girl inside. Once he opened it enough he eased through. He kneeled down next to the poor girl and closed his eyes.

**Gaara's mindscape**

Gaara stood before Shukaku's cage. He and the demon had spoken and grown close so they talked a lot more then they had before, and Gaara was finally allowed to sleep. (What a shocker to Temari and Kankuro that had been.)

_'Shukaku do you think you can contact the demon in this girl?'_

_**'Yes, I can, but I'm going to have to gain control of your body.'**_

_'Hn, I trust you.'_

_**'Alright, hang on.'**_

**Real world**

Gaara's body hit the floor as Shukaku took control. Light pale blue eyes turned darker as Shukaku stood up and walked over to the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and her head shot up, seizing his chance he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

**"Isonade, I know your there, c'mon out."**

Yukiko's eyes widened before her once purple and silver eyes turned a shining shade of pure silver. 'Yukiko' chuckled.

**"So this is where you've been hiding all this time eh Shukaku. For once, I'm actually glad to see you."**

**"Now, is that really how you talk to an ex-lover?"**

**"Emphasize the word 'Ex' you old raccoon." **Isonade rolled her eyes at Shukaku. **"Look, if it weren't for this girl's need for another one of her kind, I would pummel you to death right here and now. How many of us are alive anyway?"**

Shukaku growled at his ex-lover's words but none the less answered her question. **"You, Me, Kyuubi, and Nekomata the two tails."**

**"Damn, not many. Well listen, this girl needs all she can get, so would you mind helping her?"**

"**Fine by me, she doesn't even look half bad if I might say so mys….."**

**"Finish that thought, and I'll crush you."**

**"Ok, ok I get your point."**

**"Good. Now I'll take my leave."**

**"Good bye."**

With that said Isonade returned to her place in her holder's mind. Shukaku followed her example and retreated back into his cage.

_'Thank you Shukaku.'_

_**'Your welcome now, go on , comfort the girl.'**_

_'Hn.'_

Gaara reached out his hands and held the girl to him. "It's ok, don't worry your not alone anymore."

Yukiko smiled through her tears as she faded into unconsciousness, her 'tails' and wings receded leaving Gaara holding and unconscious Yukiko, in a very messy office with a shocked as hell Temari.

"Well I think the interrogation is over with, Temari, please take care of the girl since you're the only female in the house."

Temari only nodded, seeing as she didn't know what to say.

(An omg XD I just wanna say thanx to all the people who commented and favorited this story so far, I really means a lot and I hope you keep reading my story.

(!) I have decided that I will have the three tailed demon sealed in Yukiko. I know that the demon originally had no holder but I am the writer of this story so P. Also Isonade will be a girl in this fic because it better fit's the mood.

(!)Forgive me everyone if I have given Isonade different eyes or anything else, because I didn't know, I got most of this info off of a naruto bjuu list so please son't hate me.

Be reading you 3)


	4. What's Chakra?

Chapter 3: What's Chakra?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Dream Talk

Yukiko for once in her life slept peacefully. For once in her life she was happy. She snuggled into the warmth next to her and peeked open an eye.

Temari sometime in the night had drifted off, she was comfortable. She felt something beside her snuggle closer. She opened her eyes and looked at the other occupant in the bed.

**1**

**Blink, blink.**

**2**

**Blink, blink, blink.**

**3**

"What the hell?!" Temari threw her arms up and fell backwards off of the bed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Yukiko looked up slightly from where she was laying. Her eyebrows furrowed before she scowled. "I was just sleeping. I guess miss princess has to have a bed by herself to sleep?" She yawned stretching out her body like a cat before getting out of the bed and looking around the room. There was a desk in the corner cluttered with weapons, scrolls, and other unimportant papers. There was a small table of to the other side of the room next to a chair that had a giant fan sitting on it, and a teddy bear?!

"You have a teddy bear?" Yukiko laughed a bit before moving to pick it up.

Faster than she could blink Temari had grabbed the teddy bear and was holding it close to her chest. "Does it matter, this was a gift from my mother before she died!"

Yukiko's eyes softened. "Relax, I have something my mother gave my before she died as well." She reached in one of the many pockets of her robes and pulled out a small slightly beaten down handmade doll. It had small white wings sewn onto the back and three blue tails also sewn onto the lower back as well. Yukiko's eyes started to sadden. She mumbled something in another language and put the doll back into her robes.

Temari watched Yukiko's expressions. '_That doll must be all that she has?'_ She watched as Yukiko mumbled something before putting the doll up. Temari couldn't help but wonder.

"What kind of language we're you just speaking?"

Yukiko looked up, a little surprised at the question. "Oh so you heard that, well it was roman if you want to know."

Temari looked at even more confused. "So then how can you speak Japanese?"

"That's my second language, my father from what my mother told me was Japanese."

Somehow Temari felt like she had to change the topic. "Are you hungry?"

Yukiko nodded slightly and straightened her hair up into it's usual fashion.

"Why do you always have your hair up?" Temari asked as she was walking over to t he other side of the room towards the door.

Yukiko again a little surprised at the question answered none the less. "It's too long, and it gets in the way a lot of the time."

Temari gave a slight 'oh' and then she opened the door and stepped out motioning for Yukiko to follow.

Yukiko followed Temari down a couple halls and then into a dining area. Gaara was sitting at the table alone and he looked up at the two women as they entered. Yukiko and Gaara's eyes locked and everything seemed to slow down. The room fell quiet, before.

"Hello there sexy." Yukiko turned her head slowly. A man clad in black with a weird hat that looked like cat ears, and weird face paint smiled at her.

"Ahhhh." She fell backwards onto the floor. "Ow, ow, ow dammit all!" She got up and rubbed her abused bottom. She then looked at the strange man and scowled. She mumbled something else before sitting down.

Temari clocked her other brother over the head. "Kankuro you idiot." She then sat down next to Yukiko. "Morning Gaara."

Kankuro stuck his tongue out a Temari before sitting down at the other side of the table. He then looked over at the other girl at the table. _'Ok, she's not that bad looking if I say so myself.'_ He stretched his foot out under the table and stroked her leg with it.

She immediately looked up and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She reached across the table and grabbed him by his weird shirt. "**Atingeþi-mã iarãºi ºi dvs sunteþi supãrat!**" (!) She then let go and sat back down at her spot.

Temari smirked and Gaara raised an inexistent eyebrow.

"Well then shall we eat." Everyone nodded at Temari's words and soon food had arrived. The servants placed trays of food around the table and one servant placed one before Yukiko. Yukiko's plate held slightly seasoned fish and a couple rolls of sushi.

She looked over at Gaara who in returned nodded.

_**"He actually knew what we liked."**_

_'Well I'm sure he did seeing as he has Shukaku.'_

_**"Heh, that old raccoon, comes in handy once in a while."**_

Yukiko nodded and before she knew it her food was gone. She clasped her hands together and bowed. "Thank you very much for the meal."

"Hn." Temari seethed in her seat and Kankuro smirked.

Gaara then looked at Yukiko straight on. "How well can you use chakra?"

Yukiko sat there looking confused. "What's chakra?"

Temari and Kankuro gave a "Are you freaking kidding me' look while Gaara just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know what chakra is?"

Yukiko shook her head.

Gaara sighed. "I think we'd better pay Sakura and everyone a visit"

(AN: Ok this chapter kinda sucked but anyway the next chapter should make uo for it I hope.

(!) This is roman for "Touch me again and you'll be sorry!"

Be reading you 3)


End file.
